zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grandma Judy
40 years have passed, oh how time flies so fast Most of it we spent happily married so no need to mourn the past Me and my bunny wife settled down and started a big family While they grew up, we looked after them caringly and responsibly Still living in our home at Bunnyburrow as we´re getting old The rest of my life with my dearest Judy, I´m definitely going to spend Even with your wrinkles and glasses on, your smile is still so lovely For someone who´s almost 70 years old, you surely aged gracefully This old sly fox is still more than content in living with my favorite carrot farmer And it´s even better when over time, I´ve gotten to become a grandfather Our children have moved away and started families, but we still see them frequently Their offspring always look forward to seeing Grandpa Nick and Grandma Judy They all pay visits to us sometimes: Ginnifer, Laverne, Jonathan and the others Some of their spouses and children are other species too besides foxes or bunnies Doesn´t matter who they are, in the Hopps family there´s a place for everyone We´re always looking forward to the next family moment we get to share Nothing better than sharing a big family dinner together in the same table Moments like these still warm my heart even in my old age Judy and I always welcome our grandchildren with sweet and warm hugs In our household, we let them play with our old yet still well-functioning toys For the entire family, you still bake the best blueberry pies in our home farm Like their parents before them, your grandchildren get to experience your embrace so warm You read them stories when they all sit on your lap Sometimes they even hear of your young days as a cop The poignant smile on your face tells me you remember those days warmly All that happened then is an important part in the Hopps family legacy Laverne and the others always join their parents for a pleasant little chat We always offer them help and advice whenever they need that We´re proud of our grown-up children and wish them all the best in their lives They too are thankful for how we changed the world back then around us With no grief or loneliness, our life goes on I won´t forget my life with you even when our time on this earth is gone After the guests have left and every night when we have nothing better to do I always sit by the fireplace, closely holding you Your voice is still sweet and soft, even when it has gotten slower Still calling me your darling as you stroke my graying fur Whenever we reminisce the first days of our romance, it makes you giggle and blush Your affection and kindness to me, I will always cherish You´ve always been the kind of woman I needed I can´t even imagine how much each other´s lives we have improved After all those years, we finally reached peace It will last until we die I still feel the softness of your beautiful face as I give it a kiss We´re now just sitting together on the couch, holding paws I love you, my dearest little bunny The sweet and gentle Grandma Judy. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Old age stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children